


Load Baring Naut

by VisceralComa



Series: Comafall [6]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: Someoneon the Greedfallen Discord said there was a lack of Vasco tying people up.





	Load Baring Naut

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be a second part to this. But enjoy?

"What's this? A stowaway on my ship?" Vasco eyed Simon De Sardet, who knelt before him in the captain's quarters. "Oh well we can't have that, now can we?"

"No, Captain." Lauro shook his head, his face neutral and almost tired. He sighed and looked away from both of them.

De Sardet looked at Vasco, unimpressed.

Vasco narrowed his gaze at him. Lauro cleared his throat. "I mean, No of course not Captain. What do you want to do with him?"

He nodded and looked back at De Sardet. "We'll have to put him in the brig."

"But, Captain!" Lauro added with an over exaggerated gasp. "The brig is full already!"

"Is it now?" Vasco hummed and looked away. "Well, guess I'll have to keep watch of our little stowaway myself. Get me the rope."

"Rope sir?" Lauro deadpanned. "Will this suffice?" He held up a fine selection of freshly oiled hemp rope.

"Yes." Vasco hissed and grabbed it. "Dismissed, sailor." Lauro tipped his head and walked out of the quarters.

Vasco sighed and shook his head but turned back to De Sardet. "Now then, put your hands out, little stowaway."

Simon smirked but did as asked. Vasco loosened the buttons on their sleeves and exposed their wrists. He laid the folded over on itself rope over his wrists, using the tail end to tuck through the loop created in the folding, the bight. He pulled the tail end of the rope over itself creating another loop, and under to the otherside. He worked slow, watching as De Sardet tested the strength of each loop.

"Don't think of struggling." Vasco warned as he tucked the tail through the second loop. He made sure De Sardet's wrists were apart, still loose as he now looped it toward his body and under and over. 

"Wouldn't think of it...*Captain*." De Sardet seethed, though his eyes were playful.

"Ah-ah." Vascu tutted. "You'll not be calling me Captain tonight, stowaway."

"And what shall I be calling you, *Captain?*” De Sardet taunted and tugged at the knot.

Vasco tightened the cords and yanked De Sardet forward into his chest. Vasco caught him, grin wide as De Sardet's breath hitched. He went back to the rope, tucking a loop through the space created by the ropes by De Sardet's wrist. He pulled the tail end through the other side and fed it through that loop, pulling and tightening the entire ordeal.

“You’ll call me, Sir.” Vasco hissed into De Sardet’s ear and stood, bringing De Sardet up as well. Vasco admired his handy work, ensuring nothing was cinching or too tight. He looked to De Sardet, who strained, but Vasco had a firm hold on the lead. He yanked until De Sardet was once again pressed to his chest. The yank tightened the knot when it got too loose. “Do you understand?” He seethed.

De Sardet gulped but nodded.

“What was that?”

“Yes...Sir.” De Sardet shuddered, cheeks flushed.

“Perhaps you’ll learn yet, my little stowaway.” Vasco grinned.


End file.
